<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Parisian Delights by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857028">Breeding Ground: Parisian Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Delacour women have a girls' day in Paris. Of course, Harry Potter has to be part of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apolline Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Dominique Weasley, Harry Potter/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Parisian Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts">megamatt09</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian Peverell, once known as the famous Boy-Who-Lived, smiled as he looked at the scene before him. Five beautiful blonde women from the Delacour family stood together at the top of the Eiffel tower. They all wore sheer white gowns with sequins and lace and the Veela charm around them was enormously powerful. It was only slightly weaker than the time he had paid a visit to the Veela Nation, but still a very pleasing sensation. The green-eyed sorcerer opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly, all five women turned to look at him with big smiles on their own faces.</p><p>The youngest two of the quartet, Victoire and Dominique, ran to embrace him. They, like him, had vibrant green eyes that could not be confused for any other person's. Hadrian kissed both of his lovely daughters on the lips, knowing that they had become addicted to him after going through their Veela maturity. After taking a small step back he could fully appreciate their beautiful bodies and the hint of blue silk beneath their white gowns. He then looked behind them, at their mother and aunt and grandmother who watched him with lustful eyes. With one wave of his hand, all five women stood naked before him. With another wave of his hand, he was also undressed.</p><p>He chuckled as Gabrielle approached him, her hips swaying. She looked much more sophisticated and grown-up, no longer the young girl in the lake he had first met. She rubbed herself against Hadrian's hard cock with a saucy little smile on her face, and he lifted her dress up and slipped three fingers inside of her. She let out a soft cry as he touched her, saturating his fingers with her juices. He fingered her to the edge as she threw her head back with a cry. This was when Fleur leaned in to kiss her, cutting off her moans as she came for a final time before his fingers slipped out. He licked them clean and turned his attention towards Apolline. The mature woman smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, pressing her lips to his.</p><p>Yes, truly he was the only man worth the attention of these five extremely attractive blondes. That was the final coherent thought that went through Apolline's mind before she spiked herself down onto his cock. He pushed her against the railing and began pounding her in front of her daughters and granddaughters, making her come over and over again. Though, he did not neglect the other women. With his magical powers, he manipulated the clits of Fleur, Gabrielle, Victoire, and Dominique. The four had begun eating each other out with great eagerness, the new sensations only amplified their pleasure to unbearably intense heights.</p><p>Apolline fell unconscious after a particularly powerful orgasm, collapsing to the ground with his seed bubbling from her pussy. Instantly, Fleur and Gabrielle broke away from Victoire and Dominique and crawled towards Hadrian. Each sister knelt on the ground and took one of his heavy balls into her mouth, pleasuring him. Meanwhile, the younger pair of sisters started to plant worshipping kisses on his body. This was all being done while Hadrian's hands moved back and forth, squeezing their breasts and rubbing their nipples and really getting them going.</p><p>He came with a groan, coating Fleur and Gabrielle's faces and chests with his seed. After recovering, he switched his focus to Fleur, who was on all fours. As if he was being pulled by a string towards her waiting body, he moved towards her. He ran his hands down the smooth, bare skin of her legs and she wiggled her arse at him, the soft round cheeks swinging in unison. With a grin, he speared her and bombarded the blonde with many brilliant sensations as his hips moved. He leaned in and kissed at her back and neck, while his hands gripped her hips as he pounded into her with increasing speed. Victoire lay beneath her mother, licking at the connected area between Hadrian's cock and Fleur's pussy, while Dominique and Gabrielle were both licking between the legs of a revived Apolline. Hadrian plowed into Fleur at a high speed, making her writhe and moan beneath him.</p><p>This arousing view, coupled with the double trouble that was the Veela pheromones that hung thick in the air and Hadrian's own sexual magic enhancing anyone's pleasure, brought Gabrielle to orgasm even when her own pussy was untouched. Fleur valiantly attempted to hold on, but she, too, collapsed and drifted into a state of blissful catatonia after a dose of Hadrian's seed inside of her. Pulling out of Fleur, Hadrian instantly stuffed himself into Gabrielle. He began stroking her legs, pressing kisses to her chest and rubbing her clit with his thumb. She felt amazing, especially when she gushed hard around him.</p><p>But why limit himself to one woman? Using some teleportation and time manipulation techniques, he could easily fuck every woman present, individually and simultaneously. And that's just he did, rocking his cock in and out of the tight pussies of the Delacour women. He knew every way to trigger their orgasms, which satiated and increased their desire for him at once. He absorbed the Veela pheromones emanating from the sexually satisfied women and blasted it back to them, sending them into a state of endless orgasm. Apolline, who had been pleasuring both granddaughters with her fingers, crumpled under the ecstasy she experienced as she came, soaking her thighs. Her hands fell by her side, slipping out of her granddaughters. Victoire and Gabrielle fell unconscious, while a newly revived Fleur arched her back as escalating pleasure ran through her.</p><p>Dominique, the only woman still alert, sent Hadrian a lustful look as she sauntered towards him. The sexy minx, the youngest of the quartet, turned around to show off her perfect behind as she impaled herself onto his cock. Father and daughter worked together as he skillfully manipulated her breasts to satisfy her. He yanked back her hair and kissed her forcefully while fucking her aggressively from behind. The young woman bounced on her father's cock, looking like the ideal combination of divinity and debauchery. He plowed into her, taking her on a thrill ride with her orgasms chaining together in a delicious sensation.</p><p>One final time and they would be good to go. Dominique's warm, silky walls clamped down onto Hadrian as she did her best to milk him of his come. In very familiar dance, he filled her pussy to the brim with a flood of potent seed as she rocked her hips against him with a grin on her pretty face. He linked her mind with those of her grandmother, mother, aunt, and sister so they could all experience the feedback loop of unending orgasmic pleasure.</p><p>Who out of these five beautiful blondes would get his final load? Well, being Hadrian Peverell, he did not have to choose. He closed his eyes and grew five tentacle cocks, which he buried into the pussies of each woman. He licked the nipples of each one, in turn, starting a chain reaction that ended in all six of them orgasming. Hadrian came, drowning the Delacour women in so much seed they could have drowned. Their bodies glowed in a brilliant aura made by both their own Veela powers and Hadrian's as they lay unconscious.</p><p>Smirking, Hadrian waved his hand again and transformed himself back into a normal-looking man before getting dressed. Ah, what lovely Parisian delights he had enjoyed tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>